


Spacewalker

by aeterna_nox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna_nox/pseuds/aeterna_nox
Summary: After his parents get erased from existence due to the "Blip," Vernon stumbles across this one mysterious shop and makes an impulsive purchase that would change everything.





	Spacewalker

**Author's Note:**

> A part of a drabble challenge that I did with my friends a while back~. Prompt 1: "An impulse buy leading to intergalactic warfare"

Vernon sighed as he walked into his favorite vintage shop in New York. There wasn’t much to do anymore ever since Thanos erased half of the universe’s population. Vernon’s parents were, unfortunately, victims of this crisis and he was left alone to take care of his younger sister Sofia. While looking at some space graphic tees, he started to reminisce over the stories his mom used to tell him before bed. Stories about the legendary space outlaw Star-Lord. He had always been fascinated by astronomy since he was young, hoping one day he could travel through space and visit different planets like Star-Lord.

Now 21-years-old, Vernon was still striving towards his dream by majoring in astrophysics at university. Collecting vintage things was a hobby that he shared with his mom. It had only been a week since the disappearance of millions of people, but boy did he miss her dearly. The store owner watched him intently as Vernon browsed the store, glancing over old cameras and comic books.

“Perhaps I could interest you in something?” The store owner asked in a thick accent.

Vernon’s head turned in his direction before walking over in curiosity. “What you got?” The storeowner smirked in triumphant and gently placed an item onto the counter. “A walkman?”

“Oh, but not just any kind of walkman. A special one. That belonged to someone very special.”

Vernon scoffed. “Special as in any average Joe down the block in the 80s.” He said sarcastically while carefully examining it.

“It comes with a tape already inside~.” Before Vernon could hit play to test it out, the store owner stopped him and shook his head. “40 bucks.”

Although the walkman reminded him a lot of the one that Star-Lord had in his mom’s stories, he knew it would be stupid to waste so much money when he now has to provide for himself and Sofia. “No deal.”

“30 bucks! I promise you that it’ll be something out-of-this-world.”

Logically, Vernon had no reason to buy the walkman. However, there was just something about it that drew him in...And that was how he wasted 30 dollars on an old piece of junk that might not even work. When he got back home, he went straight into his room and shut the door. He didn’t want Sofia to see that her big bro was wasting money on himself when they’re in a dire situation. Vernon tossed his backpack onto his bed and sat at his desk while examining the walkman. He hit play and only heard indistinguishable noise. “Sh*t! I was scammed...” Vernon said, hitting himself in frustration. He was about to take out the tape and toss it away until he suddenly heard a voice.

“Hello? Is this recording?” It was a man’s voice. “Welp. Either way, I’m just gonna start. Hi there stranger! I’m Star-Lord, the greatest guardian of the galaxy. If you’re listening to this message, that means that something terrible has happened and I need YOUR help.”

Vernon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Star-Lord...he’s real? He couldn’t be...This must be a prank.

“This is not a prank. The fate of the galaxy now rests in YOUR hands. I’m going to need you to do something very important for me. There’s a secret compartment on the back of this walkman. Open it.“

Vernon turned to the back and was shocked to it there. Why didn’t he notice it before? Opening it, he found a small ring inside.

“Now put whatever you find inside your mouth for 3 seconds.”

Vernon did as he was told and grimaced at the horrible metal-taste.

“Eww did you actually do that? You don’t even know there that has been!”

Upon hearing that, Vernon spat it out quickly while coughing.

“Haha. Okay, enough pranks. Put the ring on your finger and you’ll be in for a treat. Trust me, I’m counting on you.”

Holding his breath, Vernon slipped the ring onto his finger and it started to glow. A bright light flashed before his eyes and the next thing he knew he found himself teleported to some strange place. “Where am I...?” Vernon looked around with widened eyes. “Is this a spaceship??”

“If you don’t wanna die, put your hands up where I can see em.” Said a voice from behind. “Now turn around slowly.”

Vernon did as he was told and his jaw almost dropped when he saw a raccoon pointing a gun at him while standing on its two hind legs.

“Answer me. How did you get here?”

“Oh my god, a talking raccoon!”

“WHO THE F*** ARE YOU CALLING RACCOON!”

Wait...could it be? “Rocket??”

“How do you know my name?”

Vernon’s face instantly lit up. “You’re a guardian of the galaxy!” He shouted, getting starstrucked. So the stories were real after all.

“Yeah, and you are?”

Vernon introduced himself before excitedly telling him how he got there thanks to Star- Lord’s message.

“Star-Munch?”

Vernon played the tape for him, secretly glad that he held onto the walkman tight enough for it to teleport with him.

“I kinda miss that dumbass...” Rocket said after the message ended. He then told Vernon about everything that happened and how he returned to Kree because another war between them and Xander broke out. “So how’s your aim, kid?”

“What?”

Without any warning, Rocket threw a gun at Vernon who barely managed to catch it. “Quill must’ve sent you here for a reason, so make yourself useful and fight with me. Shoot at that canned soda on the table.”

As this was his first time holding a gun, let alone a space blaster gun, his hands shook intensely as he pulled the trigger and missed. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, stabilizing himself before knocking off the can perfectly.

“Wow, you’re a natural. Welcome to the guardians of the galaxy team, kid.”

Vernon didn’t know what to say. “Th-thank you.” His old Nerf gun fight days are finally paying off, he thought to himself as a goofy smile spread across his face.

Rocket laughed. “You thought I would actually say some cheesy crap like that? Cmon’ kid, you’ve still got a lot to learn.”

He patted Vernon's back before leading him out of the spaceship and into battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! Thank you for reading my fic and please drop a comment if you enjoyed it!! I would appreciate it very much (even if it's just a one-word comment). 
> 
> As well, you can find my writing account on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_aeternanox) ! :)


End file.
